


A Talent for "Calming"

by Princess_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Maki Harukawa's Ultimate Child Caregiver talent lets her calm down any rowdy child with ease. Unfortunately for her, it also works all too well on her classmates.
Kudos: 9





	A Talent for "Calming"

There were many skills that Maki Harukawa had. Intimidation, remarkable reflexes, strength beyond what one would expect of her, and more. However, perhaps her strongest, and nonetheless least used, would be her skills when dealing with children. Particularly, calming them down.

Granted, this would probably be expected of someone that had been granted the title of Ultimate Child Caretaker, but just looking at Maki would lead someone to believe that she would scare any child into wetting themselves before she could ever calm them down. Well, she could do that too if she wanted, but she was surprisingly capable of even making the fussiest of young children soothed and peaceful. It almost happened naturally even, she hardly had to try and had done so plenty of times.

Currently the young woman was walking through the halls, heading towards her lab for some cleaning. Having a giant nursery as her Ultimate Lab did not exactly grant her many chances to use it, not like there were babies in there to care for, but she still had to make sure that it wasn't covered in dust and the like. Not because she cared to keep it clean, but because Ms. Yukizome would get onto her about it if she didn't.

However, it seemed like that would need to wait. Mostly because she wouldn't be able to get into her lab given the situation that was happening right in front of it. Three girls stood in front of the door, blocking her entrance and keeping her out.

“Take back what you said about Himiko!” Tenko Chabashira yelled out towards a certain blond-haired girl. Meanwhile the short, red-haired girl stood beside her, looking particularly bored with the whole interaction, as though she didn't care to be there at all.

“What? All I said was that she was spacing out there like an idiot!” Hiyoko replied, presumably referring to some interaction Maki had not been there to see. “See? She's even doing it right now! No wonder she can't pull off a convincing magic trick!”

“Hey! My magic isn't a trick…” Himiko finally spoke up to reply, though even still she was hardly giving it too much effort. “It's reaaaaal maaaagic…” Saying it in a weird, slow way did little to make her claim any more convincing.

Rolling her eyes, Hiyoko was quick to shoot back. “It's as real as your chest is big!” The dancer snidely replied, the irony of the insult seemingly completely lost on her.

The bickering continued for a while, and though Maki at first had been content with letting them settle things themselves, this was starting to get annoying. Sighing as she walked over towards the three, the black-haired girl placed herself between the two groups. “Alright, calm down you three. There's no reason to argue, you just need to take a moment and relax.” She replied, treating them as though they were children. It helped that two of them looked like they were already…

Unfortunately for Maki, it wouldn’t be that simple, as Tenko still felt her temper flaring up as she stared at the rude dancer in front of them. “You don’t understand, Maki! Tenko has to defend Himiko’s honor! Hiyoko was saying Himiko’s magic isn’t real, and I won’t stand for it!” She shouted.

Continuing to treat this as though it was just another interaction between children, Maki held a finger up to signal Tenko to keep silent. “You don't need to do that, I'm sure that Himiko is just fine. Isn't that right, Himiko?” She asked the small girl.

Despite her pouting, Himiko gave a small nod in reply. “My magic is real...but I guess Hiyoko doesn't need to say that…” She muttered.

“Ha! I knew you’d give up eventually!” Hiyoko said with a cocky smile, satisfied in her apparent victory. “Thanks, Maki, glad to know someone around here has at least a little bit of a brain in their heads!”

Turning towards Hiyoko with a stern, though not too terrifying glare, Maki continued on with breaking this fight up. “That gives you no excuse to be mean, Hiyoko. You should leave people be, and you shouldn't make fun of them.” Granted Maki was a bit guilty of this herself, but now was no time to reflect on hypocrisy. “I don't want to hear you making fun of anyone again, okay?”

Being scolded like this certainly made Hiyoko feel more childish, and she responded by blushing and looking away. “F-Fine… I promise I won’t make fun of anyone…” She muttered, holding her head low and awkwardly shuffling in place like a child who was upset at being scolded.

“There you go. Now then.” Maki turned back towards Himiko to make sure that she had her attention. “I want you to apologize to Hiyoko, and Hiyoko I want you to do the same.”

As much as she would have liked to just turn and walk away then and there, Himiko decided to be the bigger person here and do so first. “Hmph...I'm sorry, Hiyoko.” She said, trying to sound sincere.

Hiyoko continued to shuffle around awkwardly, but she knew Maki wouldn’t accept her staying silent, so she just mumbled out an apology. “...’m sorry too…” She muttered, just barely audible even in the relative silence of the hallways.

“There, now that's settled.” Maki said, happy that she had managed to calm them down and finally get them out of her hair. “Now then, I need you all to step out of the way. I need to get into my lab.”

However, before Maki could get to her door, she would suddenly feel someone grab her hand. Turning to look at them, she would see Hiyoko holding onto her with one hand, and… sucking the thumb of her other hand. “B-But… What if we get into another argument? I wanna stay with you in case that happens…” The childish girl muttered.

As Maki turned to look at Hiyoko, she would feel someone else grabbing her other arm, turning to look at Himiko. The self-proclaimed mage was leaning against her, looking like a needy child. “Yeah...we need to stay close to you…”

Oh...Oh not again.

Perhaps her talent at calming people down worked a little too well for her own good. In the past this had happened a few times, her skills so impressive that older kids would sometimes practically revert to behaviors more fitting of toddlers, but never before had it happened with people her own age. Her classmates, no less. It wasn't as though she had the option to deny them either, or else they'd just start whining…

Sighing, Maki grimaced while beginning to open her door. “Fine, let's go in.” She said, not looking particularly pleased.

Even Tenko had fallen victim to the calming effect of Maki’s talent, and she held onto the back of Maki’s shirt as the four of them walked in, sucking on her own thumb as well. “Thank you, Maki…” She said, her tone sounding noticeably more childish than it had before.

This elicited little more than a groan from Maki, who walked in and promptly shut the door behind her soon after. “Alright, I want you all to be on your best behavior, okay?” She asked the three regressed girls.

“We’ll be good, Ms. Maki… We promise.” Hiyoko responded, taking her thumb out of her mouth now that they were in the nursery. At which point, the dancer got down on her hands and knees, and began to crawl around to look at whatever she could find in the nursery that might interest her.

In her newly regressed state of mind, Himiko went over to look at the toys in the room, staring down at them before she promptly began to pick them up and play with someone. Mostly blocks, since they were easy to just stack and move around. Seemed like she was completely invested in them too…

Tenko crawled over to the blocks as well since she wanted to stay near Himiko, and began to spell very simplistic words with them. And even then, she somehow managed to spell most of them wrong, despite each word only being four letters long at most.

Sighing once more as she looked across all of them, Maki decided to leave them to their own devices for the moment, moving on to begin cleaning up her lab...which would certainly be harder with each girl making a small mess themselves. Oh well, she couldn't leave them here alone when they were like this anyways.

Hiyoko still hadn’t found something to do on her own, but she eventually crawled her way towards a closet, opening it up and finding various infantile outfits inside, all of which were sized to fit teenagers. “Ms. Maki, I wanna wear one of these outfits!” She shouted, pointing to the closet.

Looking at all of the outfits inside, Maki merely rolled her eyes while pulling one out. It was a frilly, light orange dress with a floral pattern, perfect for Hiyoko really. “Really? You want to wear this? Next you'll be saying that you want to wear diapers too…”

Hiyoko perked up at this, and in her regressed state decided that Maki’s proposal made perfect sense. “Yeah! I wanna wear diapers too!” She said, giggling a little bit like an innocent child as she began to randomly pull outfits off of their hangers until she found one she liked.

As if that wasn’t enough, Tenko had also decided she wanted to wear one of the babyish outfits, and quickly crawled over to the closet herself, beginning to do the same thing Hiyoko was doing.

Not one to be left behind, Himiko crawled over to do much the same...though in her case she was perfectly content with someone else just choosing her attire for her. Not like she really cared what she wore as long as it was comfy.

Somehow, Maki should have expected that reaction. Deciding to handle them one at a time, Maki waited for Hiyoko to finally find an outfit that she wanted so she could start dressing her up.

Eventually, Hiyoko decided on a light orange onesie, patterned with pictures of flowers. If she didn’t know any better (and she wasn’t currently thinking at the level of a 2-year-old), she would think this outfit was specifically made for her. “I wanna wear this one!”

Taking the outfit away from Hiyoko, Maki grabbed a floral-patterned diaper as well and then went to undress the girl. “Hold still.” She said, stripping the girl down until she was naked. Not that Hiyoko seemed to mind at all. In fact, she didn't even seem bothered once Maki lifted her up, took her over to the changing table, and laid her down before beginning to diaper her.

Hiyoko just hummed to herself without a care in the world, even giggling a bit as she was laid down on the changing table to be diapered. Just how far did Maki manage to regress her…? She was practically a baby now…

Going ahead to powder and tape the diaper up, Maki quickly finished padding the girl before she then started to place her into the onesie. “There we go, feeling comfortable?” She asked as she buttoned the onesie up at the bottom. 

Hiyoko smiled as the onesie was buttoned up, and nodded. “Very comfortable! Thank you, Ms. Maki~” She said before hopping off the changing table and beginning to crawl off.

At which point, Maki turned to the other two girls still sitting in front of the closet, looking down at them as they continued to look through the outfits. “Have you decided what you want to wear yet, Himiko?” She asked.

Looking over all of the outfits that were in the closet, Himiko eventually reached in to pull out a frilly, sparkling red dress. “This one.” She said with a faint smile while crawling towards the changing table.

Maki just accepted the outfit Himiko had chosen, figuring there was no sense in commenting on it since Himiko wouldn’t pay attention anyway. She then grabbed a red diaper patterned with darker red sparkles, and began to strip Himiko down before laying her on the changing table and beginning to change her into the padding

The small, red-haired girl faintly smiled as she was taped into the thick diaper. It just felt so...comfortable. Any shame regarding it didn't even register in her mind as the diaper was taped up and the dress pulled onto her. As she got off the table right after, she looked herself over. “Thank you, miss Maki…” She muttered while going to crawl off.

Well, two down, one to go. “Did you decide what you want to wear?” Maki asked towards Tenko, seeing her still digging around inside of the closet for the perfect outfit.

Tenko continued to dig around the closet for a while, before eventually pulling out a light green onesie that was patterned with sparkles like Himiko’s diaper. Even in this regressed state, she was still focused on Himiko… “Tenko wants to wear this!”

Maki was rather unsurprised with her choice, but had no objections to it. Grabbing a similarly colored diaper, the caretaker laid the girl down and undressed her, promptly beginning to diaper her. “Just stay still, alright?”

Tenko squirmed around as she was changed into her padding, though it was mostly from excitement more than anything else. Of course, this made it rather hard on Maki, but she managed to get the girl padded and dressed without much hassle thanks to her talent. “Thank you, Ms. Maki!” Tenko said happily before beginning to crawl off as well.

“Geez...why did I have to get stuck with them…” Maki muttered to herself, almost wishing that she did just let the argument between them continue after all. Well, nothing she could do about that now. Quickly the young woman went back to tidying her lab up while the girls played around.

The three girls continued to play around for a good few moments, but eventually another argument broke out, this one much more childish in nature. “Hey! Tenko was playing with that, Hiyoko! Give it back!” Tenko whined as she began to reach for the rattle Hiyoko had stolen from her.

“Nuh-uh, it’s mine now! You’ve been playing with it long enough, I want a turn now!” Hiyoko responded, sticking her tongue out at Tenko and turning her back to the girl as she began to shake the stolen rattle happily.

By this point Maki was just about ready to let them argue it out themselves, though hearing them whine was certainly an annoyance that she could do without. “Alright girls, that's enough.” She said while walking over. “You both need to share the rattle properly, or else I'll take it away from you two.” Nevermind the fact that there were near identical rattles just scattered about anyways…

“B-But… Tenko was playing with it first! Why should I have to share when Hiyoko’s the one who stole it from me?” Tenko whined, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She really was just like a whiny baby at this point… 

Sighing at this, Maki first took steps to begin calming Tenko down. “Alright, there's nothing to cry about.” She said while kneeling and giving the girl a small hug… Geez, she was her age, wasn't she? This was ridiculous… “There's plenty of toys around here to play with, and you should share with Hiyoko if she asks.”

Tenko still pouted, though her tears stopped before they could get very far. “But she didn’t even ask…” Tenko whined as she crossed her arms. “She just took it from me before I even had a chance to say anything…”

Breaking away from the aikido master, Maki promptly turned towards Hiyoko and crossed her arms. “Now then, you shouldn't be stealing from people either. It's not nice.” She scolded her. “Would you like it if I stole things from you?”

“But I wanted to play with it, and Tenko wasn’t sharing!” Hiyoko responded, completely ignoring the fact that she hadn’t even asked the girl before just straight up taking it from her. “It’s not my fault she doesn’t know how to share!”

Furrowing her brow and glaring at the small girl, Maki continued on. “Did you ask her if you could play with it? And if she said no, you should have just looked for something else to play with.” She replied. “Now, I want you to apologize to Tenko.”

Hiyoko cowered underneath Maki’s glare, and frowned a bit before crawling over to Tenko, handing her back the rattle and pouting. “Sorry I took your rattle, Tenko…” She muttered, to which the only response she got was Tenko angrily taking the rattle back and then turning her back to Hiyoko.

Well, now that was no good. “Tenko, I know you're mad, but I think that you should tell Hiyoko that you accept her apology.” In her experience of caring for kids, this was always the best way to try and relieve tension. Though, she was sure they would go back to yelling at each other eventually.

Still pouting a bit, but knowing that “Ms. Maki” knew best in this situation, Tenko just sighed and turned back to Hiyoko. “Tenko accepts your apology, Hiyoko. Next time you should just ask if you wanna play with my toys.” She said, though it was clear she still wasn’t happy about the situation.

“Good girls.” Maki ‘praised’, patting their heads as she turned to walk away. “Now, play nice with each other...or else.” On that last note she sent a glare back towards the two, before finally walking away.

However, it seemed that Maki’s life would still not know peace, as soon enough she heard another argument break out right outside her door, both girls shouting clear enough for Maki to hear them plain as day even though the closed door.

“You just don’t understand good music!” The first voice shouted, easily identifiable to Maki as the voice of Kaede Akamatsu. “I tried to play the perfect piano piece for you, and you just stared at me like I was slamming my hands on the keys!”

“My word, you certainly are rather heated on this matter.” The second voice responded in a calm yet condescending manner. She wasn’t too familiar with girls outside of her class, but she was fairly certain the second voice belonged to a girl named Celestia Ludenberg. “It’s certainly not my fault that not even the Ultimate Pianist can match my standards of music. I expected so much more from you too…”

Rolling her eyes as she heard this, Maki grimaced as she opened the door to her lab and walked out to look at the two classmates. “Alright, what's going on here?” She was going to regret this, wasn't she? Already she felt regret welling up inside of her, but now it was far, far too late to do anything about it.

“Oh, I'm terribly sorry if she disturbed you.” Celestia replied dismissively as she turned towards Maki. “Kaede here simply got far too mad at me when I expressed a bit of...criticism regarding her piano playing.” 

“Criticism?” Kaede responded, turning to Celestia with a pout. “That wasn’t criticism, you just didn’t even listen to what I was playing! Moonlight Sonata, Clair de Lune, Nocturnes Op. 9! These are all classic piano songs, you just don’t know how to appreciate them!”

Shrugging this off, Celestia continued with her absolute dismissal of Kaede’s points. “I'm sorry, I suppose I just expected a little more is all. It's alright though, I understand that some people are just lacking in the capabilities. Keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get it eventually.”

Already seeing absolute rage building within the blond pianist, Maki stepped in to try and diffuse. “Alright, I see that this isn't going anywhere. Let's just calm down and talk this out.”

“I don’t have to calm down because it’s not my fault!” Kaede shouted before angrily pointing at Celestia. “It’s Celeste’s fault for not being able to appreciate classical music! These composers were the greatest of their time, and you’re just going to shrug off their pieces of art like this?!”

“I'm not saying their pieces aren't great, just that you can't-” Before Celestia got even another word in, Maki decided to stop them in their tracks.

“Firstly, Celestia.” Maki turned all attention towards her for a moment. “You should know that it's rude to insult someone else like that. Especially since Kaede is so passionate with her music. Even if you didn't like it, the polite thing to do would be to try and appreciate it anyways.” Was it good to teach others white lies? Perhaps not, but it worked here.

“What? But I…” Celestia was silenced by a stern look from Maki, causing her to pout slightly. “Well, I suppose that would have been the right thing to do…”

Kaede just smirked as Maki defended her on this point, resisting the urge to puff her chest out proudly. “Ha! I knew someone would see it my way! Coming to you was a good choice, Maki!” She said, clearly happy at her perceived win in the argument.

“Don't get ahead of yourself.” Maki quickly replied with cold precision. “You're a young adult, Kaede. When someone says something like that, you should know just to walk away, not throw a fit about your piano playing.”

Kaede was caught off-guard as Maki suddenly turned the argument on her, and she pouted as she responded. “But Maki! It’s not my fault Celeste doesn’t appreciate the classics! How could you listen to something like Première Suite d'Orchestre and not immediately fall in love with it?!”

As far as Maki knew she had never heard such a piece, so she honestly couldn't say. “Everyone has different tastes. Celestia’s must lie elsewhere.” Likely something far more gothic in nature, but that was a topic for another time. “You can't expect people to like everything you do, and if they don't, you shouldn't get mad at them.”

Kaede just frowned at this, looking away in shame. “I guess you’re right…” Kaede muttered, awkwardly kicking her foot against the floor, once again looking like a child who was upset at being scolded. Maki could easily tell where this was going… “I’m sorry…”

“I...suppose that I'm sorry as well.” Celestia replied, looking downwards and away from the young woman. “I'll try to be nicer to Kaede from now on.” Really, she just didn't want to get scolded again.

Once again, Maki considered the matter settled, and went to return to her lab… Only to once again feel someone grab onto her hand and whimper slightly. Of course, the offender this time was Kaede, who was looking at Maki with the look of an innocent child who didn’t want their caregiver to leave.

Well...she already had three to look after, what was two more…? “Fine, you two can come in. I need to get you dressed anyways.” Maki said with a sigh, walking inside and leading the two along, Celestia doing so with no complaints at all.

Kaede also had no complaints as she was brought into the lab, and as soon as she was inside and Maki had closed the door, the pianist got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl around the oversized nursery. Seems she was already being heavily affected by Maki’s “talent”...

Turning back towards Celestia, Maki saw the gothic girl already looking around for something to play with, apparently already being influenced into acting like a child… Oh well, nothing she could do about it now. “Alright, Kaede. Let's get you into something more comfortable.” She said, walking over to open the closet once more.

Kaede looked over at the closet, immediately beginning to dig through the options she had to decide what she wanted to wear. And just like with Hiyoko, she found something that seemed practically made for her. A pink frilly dress, with a sheet music pattern wrapping around the entire thing. “I wanna wear this!” She said, her tone already noticeably more childish.

Why did she have all these perfect outfits just lined up in her closet anyways? Not that it mattered. “Alright then, well let's get you changed then.” Maki said, undressing the pianist and laying her down on the changing table, before unfolding a pink diaper covered in musical notes and beginning to tape it onto her.

Kaede just giggled as she was taped into a diaper, and then had the pink dress pulled over her. “Thank you, Ms. Maki! I look so cute!” Kaede said, even going as far as to give the caregiver a hug before crawling off to go play.

With a sigh, Maki just watched Kaede crawl off before turning to Celestia, who was still digging through the closet. “Have you decided what you’ll be wearing?” She asked, figuring that the girl’s high standards for outfits probably still existed even in her regressed state.

Nodding, Celestia pulled out a dress of her own, just as frilly and black in color, with the underside of the frills colored white as contrast. “This looks cute…” She said, her tone of voice contrasting deeply with the color scheme of the attire she had chosen.

Okay, now she knew that whoever had stocked this closet had to be messing with her. There was no way she just happened to have a dress that fit Celestia’s exact aesthetic on hand… Regardless, she simply nodded, undressing the girl and grabbing a plain white diaper and a black diaper cover with white frills. “Alright then, let’s get you dressed…”

Crawling over towards the changing table, Celestia got up onto it (with some help from Maki, of course) and laid down. The girl seemed completely unconcerned with the fact that she was about to be dressed like an infant, though there must have been nothing wrong with it in her mind.

Luckily the gambler didn’t squirm around too much, so getting her diapered and then dressed up wasn’t too much of a hassle. Soon enough she was dressed in her overly frilly baby outfit, and helped Celestia get back down. “Alright now, go play with everyone else. Behave yourself, okay?”

Nodding her head, Celestia gave a faint smile as she crawled around the room. Hiyoko and Himiko were childish enough, and Kaede and Tenko were both nice girls, but seeing Celestia like this was...surreal, to say the least.

Once again proving that this nursery had somehow been made for this exact situation, Kaede soon managed to find herself a toy piano, sitting her padded rear down in front of it and beginning to play a simple song with a smile on her face the whole time. Some of the other girls heard her music, and began to make dolls they were holding dance around to the tune. They really had just become babies…

Humming as she moved a doll around, Himiko made hers dance right near Tenko’s, something that surely made the other girl happy. Meanwhile Celestia, in her more easily pleased state, decided that Kaede’s music was now up to her standards as she hummed along. Despite being played on something far inferior to the grand piano the blond normally used.

It certainly was an odd sight, but Maki had to admit, it was at least a little bit cute… Not that she’d ever say something out loud, not to mention the fact that any feelings of cuteness she got from this were outweighed by her exasperation over having to deal with the situation to begin with. Sighing again, Maki just watched the girls play, happy that they at least weren’t bothering her.

She enjoyed the music for a while, but eventually Himiko looked over towards Maki and called out to her. “Miss Maaaaaki...I'm hungry…” She said while crawling over.

Still one to be attached to Himiko by the hip, Tenko crawled over soon enough as well. “Yeah, Tenko is hungry too!” She said, though admittedly she wasn’t THAT hungry. She just wanted to stay with Himiko. “Do you have anything we could eat?”

Maki should have expected this, though she was less than pleased by it. “Well, I suppose I do have some things.” She said, glancing over towards a small fridge in the room, stockpiled only with baby bottles and jars of baby food. That was all a baby needed, really. Next to it were a few highchairs, which Maki quickly began to lead the two over towards.

The two girls quickly followed Maki to the highchairs, at which point the caregiver helped both of them sit in highchairs right next to each other (she knew Tenko would complain with any other seating arrangement). She then grabbed the jars of baby food and a couple bottles, setting one of each on the trays of each highchair.

Before Maki could even ask who wanted to go first, Tenko pointed to Himiko. “You can take care of Himiko first! Tenko can wait!” She said, smiling at the mage as she so selflessly allowed her to go first.

Given the kind of person that Tenko was, Maki should have expected this. “Alright then, here we go.” The caretaker said, holding up a jar filled with applesauce and a plastic spoon. After scooping up some, she brought it towards the tiny mage’s lips.

Himiko ate the first bite without much fuss, which was to be expected since the girl was thinking like a baby at this point. Which was fine with Maki, since that just meant it was easier on her in the end. “How does it taste?” Maki asked, already beginning to scoop up another bite of the mush for the tiny mage to eat.

“Mmmm...it's good.” Himiko replied after some deliberation, apparently her own taste preferences having regressed alongside her behavior. Quickly she opened her mouth for more, something Maki should have been quite thankful for. A happy baby was better than a fussy one.

Maki continued to feed the girl until there was nothing left in the jar, at which point she set the jar down and grabbed a rag she had prepared. Himiko ate rather messily, which she had expected from a girl thinking like a 2-year-old… “Alright, hold still while I clean you up, okay?” She said as she began to wipe Himiko’s face.

However, it was at that moment that Himiko decided to finally act as though she was a fussy baby. “Nooooo…” She whined as she moved her face all around, not liking the feeling of the rag against her face.

Maki just sighed at this, fully expecting something like this to happen. “Himiko, hold still. The more you squirm, the longer this will take. You want it to be over quick, right?” She said, continuing to wipe the girl’s face as much as she could.

While that may have been one thing that Himiko wanted, the desire for the rag to move away from her face overshadowed this. The small girl squirmed and whined more and more, though miraculously her face still managed to get clean…

With a deep sigh, Maki set down the rag as she finished cleaning up Himiko's face. "There, all clean. Was that so hard?" She asked, giving a disapproving look to the girl as she began to grab the bottle. "Now, do you want your bottle?" 

Nodding her head, Himiko took the bottle with little complaint, bringing it close to her lips and slowly beginning to suck on it. Meanwhile, Maki grabbed another jar and moved one highchair over to deal with Tenko. “Alright, it's your turn.” She said.

Tenko smiled as Maki came over to her. If Himiko had enjoyed her food that much, clearly that meant it was delicious! "Tenko is ready, Maki!" She said, already opening her mouth for the first bite. 

Without hesitation, Maki went to feed Tenko the first bite, watching as she swallowed it without a second thought. “Well? How is it?” She asked to gauge her reaction. Not every baby liked the same things…

Tenko took a moment to appreciate the taste of the baby food… And found that it really wasn't that   
good. Not offensively bad, but not something she'd eat if she had a choice. "Ew, gross…" She whined quietly. 

“Hmm? Do you not like it?” Maki didn't even need to ask. The look on Tenko’s face said it all, though she decided to anyways. “Do you not want to eat it? You don't need to.” And Maki wouldn't mind stopping short of feeding another girl.

"N-No, I want to eat it!" Tenko shouted suddenly, not wanting to give up so soon. "I just… Need to get used to the taste!" She then opened up her mouth for more, forcing herself to keep going. 

Tenko always had been someone to push through any troubles, and it seemed like that even applied here. Honestly Maki didn't understand why someone would push themselves to eat something so disgusting, but she also did not particularly care. Instead, she began to feed Tenko spoonful after spoonful of the mush.

Each bite Tenko forced herself to eat was more and more disgusting, and by the end of it she had began to subconsciously resist eating more, causing a fair bit of the mush to get stuck to her face, just like with Himiko. "Are we almost done, Maki…?" She whined. 

“Yes, this is the last one. Just open up…” Maki said, and once the final spoonful was in and swallowed, she went to grab a rag. “Now, can I trust you to hold still at least…?” Somehow, she doubted it, but she went to clean her up nonetheless.

Of course, nothing was ever that easy for Maki, and Tenko began to squirm around as well, being even worse than Himiko in certain ways. "Makiiiii, stop!" She whined loudly. 

Grimacing, Maki went ahead to clean Tenko’s face as quickly as possible, though the sudden movements did little but make her whine and cry out louder. Tenko was by far the fussiest baby here… Eventually Maki did wipe all the mush away from her cheeks and the sides of her lips, though it had been a struggle. 

As soon as Tenko's face was all cleaned, the girl finally stopped pouting, looking at the bottle that was sitting on the tray of her highchair. "Can Tenko have her bottle now?" She asked, resisting the urge to grab it herself. 

Deciding that she needed something to wash the gross taste out of her mouth, Maki nodded as she grabbed it and handed it over to the aikido master. “There you go, feel free to drink up.”

Tenko grabbed her bottle without a moment of hesitation, beginning to suck on it gently and wash the taste out of her mouth. Meanwhile, Maki would still not know peace, as she soon felt a hand tug on her skirt. "Ms. Maki! Come play with us!" Kaede said, trying to pull the girl over towards the pile of toys Hiyoko and Celeste were sitting in front of. 

Was she ever going to get a break? Even caretakers needed to rest sometimes… “Fine. Hopefully this won't take too long.” She said while walking over to go and join up with the small group there.

Kaede smiled as Maki agreed to come play with them, crawling over towards the pile of toys and beginning to grab a bunch of plushes, handing one out to each of the regressed girls before offering one to Maki. “We’re gonna have a tea party, so we want you to help set up the guests!” She cheered.

“A tea party? Wonder whose idea that was…” Maki said, glancing towards Celestia who still acted prim and proper...well, as much as she could give her attire and location at any rate. Nonetheless she began to go and help set things up, sighing every step of the way.

It didn’t take long for the girls to finish setting everything up with Maki’s help, and soon enough a small table had been placed in the corner of the room, surrounded by equally tiny chairs that everyone sat in. “Alright, let’s start the tea party!” Kaede said, beginning to pour everyone some tea… Or at least she pretended to, because nothing actually came out of the plastic teapot she held.

“Your tea is as great as ever, Kaede.” Celestia said, playing along with it all as she pretended to take a sip from the empty, plastic cup that she held in her hands. Even if it was imaginary, she looked absolutely delighted. Though, no surprise that Celestia of all people was a good actor.

“It’s alright… I’ve definitely had better.” Hiyoko said with a small snicker. Even in this regressed state, there was no fixing the fact that she was a brat… “But I guess it’ll do for now.” She added as she took a “sip”.

“It's fine.” Maki did the bare minimum to play along, bringing the colored plastic to her lips for a second before immediately setting the cup back down. “Definitely very...tasty.”

Kaede smiled as everyone complimented her “tea”, taking a drink of it herself and giggling afterwards. “I’m glad everyone likes it! Do you want some cookies to go with it?” Kaede asked, beginning to hold out a completely empty plate towards everyone else.

Looking at the empty plate and the thin air that sat upon it, Maki just groaned at the childishness of the situation. “Even if they are acting like babies, there's no way that any of them will…”

“I must say, they're even better than the tea.” Celestia complimented, completely immersed in her role, taking bites out of the air like there was actually some food there.

Hiyoko did the same thing, except she acted like she was shoveling cookies into her mouth. “These are so good, Kaede! I wanna eat all of them!” She said, to which Kaede responded by pulling the plate back.

“No, you have to save some for everyone else!” Kaede scolded the girl, before holding the plate back out to Maki. “You didn’t take one, Ms. Maki! Don’t you want a cookie?” She asked, looking at the caregiver expectantly.

...Was this really something that was happening right now? Sure Maki was no stranger to playing pretend with kids back at the orphanage, but seeing people her own age do it was just weird. “Oh, sure. I'll take some.” She said, sounding bored as she pretended to pick up a cookie.

Kaede giggled and cheered as Maki finally took a “cookie” from the plate, setting the plastic plate down afterwards and then beginning to fake drinking tea once more. “This tea party is so much fun, isn’t it? We should do this more often!” She said with a smile.

“I completely agree, Kaede. I'm sure that there's still much more fun to be had.” Celestia replied, acting as though this tea party was the highlight of fine dining and experiences.

“You’ll help us, right, Ms. Maki?” Kaede asked, turning to the girl. Seems she wasn’t allowed to just coast through this experience… The babies would make sure she was a part of it whether she wanted to be or not… “We’ll need someone to watch us while we do it, after all!”

There was nothing Maki wanted to do more than turn this offer down and say no, but that was not an option presented to her. Especially not since they would just start whining and crying if she refused. “Of course...I'll look after you.”

All three of the girls cheered as Maki agreed to continue looking after them, and then went back to the tea party, continuing this needless game of pretend for about 20 more minutes before they finally got bored. “Well, I think the tea party is over now!” Kaede said as she set her teacup down. “Thank you for coming, everyone!”

“And thank you for hosting a wonderful tea party. I'll be sure to come to your next.” Celestia said with a smile as she stood up and prepared to head away...towards the corner of the room to play more.

Kaede followed her, as did Hiyoko, leaving Maki sitting alone at the tea party table. At least that was over… However, she still was not given a moment of peace, as suddenly she heard a hissing noise fill the air, coming from behind her, where the highchairs were seated.

Already knowing what this was, Maki looked behind her, seeing Himiko and Tenko still seated in their highchairs...with the latter having a bright red face that told all. “I was at least hoping I wouldn't need to change any diapers today…” She muttered as she walked over.

Tenko was very clearly squirming in her highchair, out of a mix of just wanting to get out of it already and the unpleasant feeling of her wet diaper. Whining a little bit, she raised her arms out towards Maki. “Can you please help Tenko get out of here, Ms. Maki?”

“I can't just leave you sitting there in a wet diaper, so I guess…” Maki said, lifting the tray and helping Tenko out of it, holding her in her arms as she immediately went towards the changing table. “Let's get you out of that thing.”

Tenko continued to squirm around even as she was laid on the changing table, the feeling of her wet diaper unpleasant enough as it was, but her regressed state made her even more uncomfortable with it. “Thank you, Ms. Maki…” Tenko muttered as Maki began to untape her diaper.

“No problem…” Maki said, grimacing at the fact that she was changing the diaper of someone she went to class with. After untaping it and tossing it in the trash, Maki went ahead to wipe, already using her free hand to grab Tenko’s ankles and keep her from squirming.

Of course, Tenko still managed to find a way to wiggle around anyway, the cold feeling of the wet wipes also causing her to whine rather loudly. “Ms. Maki, those wipes are cold…” She whined with a frown on her face.

Having expected the whining, Maki went ahead to merely ignore it, wiping Tenko down all over (even going on a little longer than needed as a sort of punishment for the whining) and then powdered. “I'm almost done.” She said, grabbing a fresh diaper that matched the one she last had on.

As soon as the fresh diaper was taped onto her, Tenko got off the changing table, going as far as to give Maki a small hug as thanks for the help. “Thank you for changing me, Ms. Maki…” She said, still a bit upset at the feeling of wetting herself.

“No problem, now go and play for a bit.” Maki instructed, before going to help Himiko out of her highchair as well. It probably wasn't too responsible of a caretaker to leave babies just sitting in there, though she didn't particularly care.

The two girls crawled off together to go have fun with the rest of the babies, the playtime continuing for another half hour as Maki simply sat there and watched to make sure none of them started arguing again. Just when Maki was about to scream from boredom, Hiyoko found herself yawning and rubbing her eyes, the rest of the girls soon following suit.

“Finally, some rest…” Maki muttered to herself, before going over to the girls and slowly starting to lead them over towards the cribs that were in the corner of the room. “Let's get you all in bed, okay? I'm sure that you'll feel a lot better if you get some sleep.” And she would feel a lot better to be able to focus on anything else.

“But I don’t wanna go to bed… I wanna keep playing!” Hiyoko whined, though another yawn came out of her soon enough to betray her own words. “Can’t we stay up for just a little bit longer, Ms. Maki…?”

“Yeah, I wasn't done playing…” Himiko whined herself, eyes already starting to close before she forced them open again. It was more than a little clear that she was already starting to fall asleep.

Not listening to any of their complaints, Maki just lifted the girls up one by one, beginning to put them into the cribs. There were four in total, and she was quick to pair Tenko and Himiko up in one of them.

While Tenko also wanted to stay up and keep playing, she wasn’t about to object to being placed in a crib right next to Himiko. Snuggling up against the tiny mage, Tenko closed her eyes and began to slowly drift off to sleep, a content smile on her face the whole time.

With Himiko falling asleep soon after, Maki went ahead and began to place Kaede and Celestia into the same crib as well. “Ah...well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get some rest…” The gambler said while starting to close her eyes,

Before too long, all the babies were in cribs and gently beginning to fall asleep, ready for a nice, peaceful rest. Maki sighed as everyone fell asleep, taking a seat on a chair in her lab and just relaxing for a moment. Hopefully this peace and quiet would last for a while…

Of course, not all good things could last. Not even for a few seconds, apparently, because she suddenly heard a few students loudly talking right out in the halls...and if their volume woke up the babies in the room, then Maki’s peace would be over before it even started. “Really? This is just…” Just gritting her teeth, she opened the door and walked outside to see what was going on.

Walking through the halls were three girls, chatting amongst each other and clearly not caring about how loud they were being. “Wow, Chiaki, I knew you were the Ultimate Gamer, but I didn’t think you were that good! I couldn’t beat you even once when we played!” The first girl, a rather boring, normal-looking girl by the name of Komaru Naegi cheered out.

“Yeah, I couldn't even come close!” Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer, replied as she spoke to Chiaki. “Though who knows? Maybe I'll be able to win against you next time we play!”

“Mmm...maybe.” Chiaki replied simply, much quieter than the other two were. “Though, I won't go easy on either of you…”

“I wouldn’t want you to! If I’m gonna beat you, I wanna beat you while you’re at your best!” Komaru continued to shout, clearly very fired up about the idea of playing more games against Chiaki. So fired up, she clearly couldn’t shut her mouth…

It was quite clear that none of them were going to quiet down anytime soon, and to Maki, that was just something that couldn't be allowed. Walking over, Maki gave a glare. “Do you three understand how loud you're being? People are sleeping.” She said.

Komaru was caught off guard as Maki suddenly walked up to them, and found herself already afraid of the girl as she glared at them. “O-Oh, sorry, we didn’t know! B-But… where are they sleeping? The only room nearby is your lab, and I thought nobody used that…”

“They're sleeping in my lab. There's a few...babies in there.” Maki replied, before quickly changing the subject back towards their volume. “And if you all don't quiet down, you're all going to wake them up with your loud chatter. Especially you two.” She said as she pointed to the plain girl and the swimmer.

Blushing just slightly as she was called out, Aoi looked away and then towards the floor. “O-Oh, umm, sorry. I didn't realize that we were being so loud, I didn't know anyone was around…”

Komaru blushed as well, looking down at her feet. “Yeah, sorry… We’ll be quieter from now on, we promise! Or we’ll just go somewhere else so the babies can sleep!” She offered, hoping that would be good enough for Maki.

“I wasn't even being loud…” Chiaki muttered, but she knew that she should at least say something that was pleasing for Maki to hear. “We’ll keep it down. Now come on, let's go and…”

However, having been through this twice today already, Maki already knew what had happened to the three...or at least what she thought had happened. “Geez, three more babies...well come on in.” Maki ordered while beginning to step back into her lab.

“H-Huh?” Komaru stuttered out as Maki ordered them to come inside. “T-Three more babies…?” She repeated, unsure if she had even heard Maki right. However, she didn’t want to risk Maki getting angry again, so she began to follow the girl in as she had been told.

Similarly, Chiaki and Aoi saw no choice but to come inside, shutting the door behind them as they entered...and promptly dropping their jaws at the sight of the five diapered girls sleeping in their cribs. “What is…” The swimmer began.

“Shh, quiet down and come over so I can get you three dressed.” Maki said as she opened the closet once more, beginning to look around inside and beckoning the trio to come over and choose something.

Komaru was just as shocked as Aoi was, but she couldn’t exactly make that fact known without making too much noise, which would just get her in trouble with Maki. Awkwardly walking over to the closet, Komaru dug around inside before pulling out a simple white onesie. “Um, I guess I’ll wear this…?”

Without a word, Maki merely nodded her head while starting to strip Komaru down then and there, leaving her naked as she carried her to the changing table. “Now let's get you in a nice, thick diaper first.”

Komaru wanted to scream in shock as Maki stripped her down and then mentioned putting her in a diaper, but she bit her cheek to prevent that from happening, trying her best to keep quiet. Not wanting to incur Maki’s wrath, Komaru just whimpered slightly as she was set down on the changing table.

Grabbing a similarly plain white diaper, Maki unfolded it and slid it under Komaru’s rear, powdering before she taped it up. “Alright, now then…” She said to herself, before pulling the onesie onto her and buttoning it up at the bottom.

Komaru looked down at her new attire with a blush, but managed to give Maki an awkward smile to try and make the girl feel like she was doing the right thing here. After she got off the changing table, Maki turned to the other two girls. “Have either of you decided what you want to wear?”

Looking around in the closet, Chiaki eventually pulled out a pale green shirt alongside some darker green overalls. “This seems like it could be cute…” She muttered, although it would still be a bit embarrassing to wear despite that.

Maki nodded at Chiaki’s choice as she grabbed a light pink diaper covered in pictures of (pixelated) hearts, beginning to strip the girl down afterwards. “Alright then, hop up on the changing table.” She said as she began to walk back over there herself.

Blushing, the Ultimate Gamer nonetheless crawled up and onto the changing table, laying there and covering herself up as much as she could while laying there. “Why are you…” She began to say, before she felt a pacifier forced in between her lips.

“Shhhh. Just let me get you all dressed, okay?” Maki said, unfolding the diaper and placing it under Chiaki’s rear, powdering the girl up before taping it on. She then pulled the shirt on over the girl’s head, and helped her into the overalls afterwards. “There. Now go play, but be quiet about it, alright?”

As she was placed back down and onto the floor, Chiaki found the diaper a tad too thick to get back up and onto her feet, so she resigned herself to crawling away. Meanwhile, Maki turned back towards the last girl in the room left without a diaper and cute outfit. “Aoi? Have you decided what to wear yet?”

The swimmer had her reservations about this whole situation, but she knew it would be unwise to try and go against Maki, so she just rummaged through the closet until she pulled out a light blue onesie, because it reminded her of the color of water. “Um, this one, I guess…?”

“Good choice. Now, stay still.” Maki said, stripping the swimmer naked and tossing her clothes to the side before placing her down on the changing table and grabbing a diaper with water droplets spread across it. The young woman wasted no time in powdering and taping it up, getting Aoi into the onesie right afterwards.

“Um… Thank you, Maki… I guess…” Aoi said as she got off the changing table, awkwardly beginning to waddle off towards the other girls, who had positioned themselves in front of the pile of toys and were already digging through it.

“Well, this is…” Chiaki struggled to think of the right words, but there was little that she could really say. “Do you think she dragged the other five here into this too? How weird…”

“If she did, they all seem pretty happy about it, at least...” Komaru commented, turning to look at one of the nearby cribs, seeing Kaede and Celestia cuddled up against each other and smiling in their sleep.

Looking at the scene in front of her, Aoi found herself slightly captivated by it. “It looks comfortable, at the very least.” She replied, before shaking the thought from her head. “Though, I can't see myself ever enjoying it.”

Komaru nodded, though she also gave a slightly embarrassed smile as she scratched her cheek with a single finger. “W-Well, I dunno… I think it’s pretty nice! This diaper is pretty comfortable, and the outfits are cute…”

“And these toys are pretty simple, but...fun.” Chiaki continued on while holding some dolls. Sure, they didn't compare at all to any of the games she preferred, but she could see a certain kind of appeal.

“I agree!” Komaru shouted with enthusiasm, only to quickly shut herself up when Maki glared at her once more. “I mean, I dunno… Being a baby doesn’t really seem all that bad…” She said, already starting to enjoy this more than she might be willing to admit.

Blushing as she squirmed slightly in place, Aoi mulled it over in her head, before coming to one conclusion. “Well...if we've got to be here anyways, we should at least enjoy it, right?”

Komaru nodded once more, and grabbed a rattle, which she began to shake with a lot more enthusiasm than she had before. “Exactly! I bet we could have a lot of fun if we just decided to enjoy this!”

Giggling slightly as she lifted some stuffed animals, most notably a rabbit, and moved them around, Chiaki began to get into the playing too. “I think I can get used to this… So let's just make the most of it.”

Maki just watched the three girls begin to play around with more enthusiasm than before, and simply sighed. Just three more babies she had to take care of… At least it was only these three at the moment. Once everyone else woke up, that’s when the real problems would start…

Indeed, once Maki heard the first girl start to sit up in her crib and stretch out, she sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she was now taking care of eight girls. “That was a good nap…” Himiko said while stretching out and rubbing her eyes.

Kaede was the next one to wake up, yawning a bit as she sat up and stretched. “Yeah, I slept really well!” She said with a smile as she grabbed the bars of the crib to help her stay standing. “Can you help me out of the crib now, Ms. Maki?”

“Sure, fine…” Maki walked over towards the cribs and helped each girl out one by one, setting them down on the floor and letting them go back to playing. The room was really starting to get crowded by now…

The girls began to play around with each other for about half an hour, most of them trying to have fun with the new babies that had shown up while they were asleep. However, Maki would soon be called upon once more, and this time for something she hadn’t expected. “Ms. Maki!” Hiyoko called out. “Can we go outside?”

“Outside?” Maki repeated after the small girl called out to her. The caretaker hadn't planned on taking any of the girls out of this room, especially not in this state. “Well, I'm not sure that would be…”

“Aww, come on! Please?” Aoi asked, seeming ready to get out of this room already. Plenty of other girls there seemed to agree with her, making Maki know that she had little choice but to honor their wishes.

Sighing, the black-haired girl quickly packed a diaper bag just in case it was needed and then started to lead them out. “Well, there's a small playground by the school for those Lil’ Ultimate students, so I guess that we can head there. Come on, let's get going.”

All the girls cheered as Maki agreed to take them outside, each of them beginning to crawl after her with smiles on their faces. “I can’t wait to get to the playground!” Kaede said, giggling to herself. “I’m gonna go on the slides first!”

“There's going to be a lot of fun things to do there!” Aoi said as she followed behind the blond, not paying attention to any of the stares that they were all getting along the way.

As all of the other girls talked about the fun they’d have at the playground, Maki just sighed. How did she get stuck leading a bunch of overgrown babies like this…? This “talent” of hers caused nothing but headaches for her… “We won’t stay at the playground for long, so make sure you get in all the fun you can while we’re there.” She explained to the group.

Of course, almost none of them were listening, but that was hardly unexpected given that they were just one giant group of babies. The moment that they got out to the playground, they quickly cheered in excitement and scattered, going to play on everything there as much as they could.

Maki sighed again, sitting down on a nearby bench and just watching all the girls play. She had to keep an eye on them in case one of them got hurt, after all…

The first girl to make it to her destination was Hiyoko, who had sat down in a sandbox and was already beginning to make very simplistic sand castles with the plastic bucket and shovel she had found laying in the sand. They were just mounds of dirt, but to Hiyoko they might as well have been full castles.

Meanwhile, Celestia was content with lightly swinging back and forth on the swings, enjoying the calm, relaxing movement...at least in comparison to Aoi, who was going far, far faster on hers, and right next to the black-haired girl too. The contrast was odd, to say the least…

And Kaede had made good on her promise of going to the slides first, having already made it to the top of the slide and going down with a wide smile on her face the whole time. And once that was done, she simply got back up to the top of the slide and did it again. And again. And again. How was she not bored of it already…?

Taking a much more relaxing approach, Himiko leaned against a tree on the playground, looking out over the area and seeming to just enjoy all of the sights. At the same time, Tenko stood around her as usual, trying to get her to go and play with this and that, boundless energy taking hold of her.

Well, if nothing else, at least all the girls were distracted and not bothering her at the moment… Maki could at least take solace in that. However, something in her gut told her it was only a matter of time before one of them would need something from her, or she’d end up getting dragged into the “fun”. Babies always needed something, after all…

“Ms. Maaaaaaki…” The voice of Chiaki called out, grabbing the young woman’s attention and causing her to sigh as she walked over. The Ultimate Gamer was currently sitting right beside one of the empty swings. The one meant for babies, naturally. “Can you push me?”

Of course… This was something all babies wanted eventually. She was surprised Celestia and Aoi hadn’t asked the same thing before getting on the swings. “Sure, I’ll push you.” She said, mostly just agreeing so the girl wouldn’t whine. Helping her into the baby swing, she then got behind Chiaki and put her hands on the girl’s back. “Alright, ready?” She asked before beginning to push the girl.

Nodding her head, a faint smile appeared on Chiaki’s face as she was sent going up and down, clearly enjoying every second of it. “Faster!” She said, not wanting this to end anytime soon.

Jeez, demanding much…? Maki just sighed again, knowing that babies were only concerned with having fun and not much else, so she did as she was told and began to push Chiaki harder so she would swing faster. “Let me know when you want to stop, okay?”

Taking that request to heart, Chiaki decided to only tell Maki to stop when she wanted her to...and given the fact that she was having plenty of fun with it, that wasn't happening anytime soon. So the pushing dragged on, and on, and on…

Maki was already starting to get tired of pushing Chiaki, the monotony of the situation setting in the longer she had to go through with it. She had the stamina to keep pushing the girl for as long as Chiaki wanted, but that didn’t mean she wanted to… “Are you still having fun, Chiaki?” She asked, trying to hint that she wanted to stop without being too rude.

“Mhmm!” Chiaki replied with complete ignorance as towards how Maki felt about it, but a minute later, she finally decided to get bored. “Hmm...you can stop now, Ms. Maki. I think this is enough.” She said to her.

More than happy to finally stop this playtime, Maki immediately grabbed onto the swing to grind it to a halt, and then helped Chiaki out of the swing and back onto the ground. “I’m glad you had fun. Now go play with the rest of the girls, alright?”

Wasting no time, Chiaki nodded while crawling away to go and play with some of the others. Watching the girl head off, she sighed in relief, arms a bit tired after pushing her so much. “Finally, now I can just go back and relax again…”

However, Maki’s relaxation would again be cut short, as she was soon able to smell a rather foul scent filling the air, even in the open air of the outdoor playground. Looking around, she would be able to see Kaede’s diaper sagging rather noticeably, not that the regressed pianist had realized this…

Maki had already resigned herself to the fact that she was going to need to deal with one of these eventually, but that didn't make her feel any better about it. Groaning, the caretaker walked over, wrinkling her nose while lifting Kaede up. “Come on, we need to get you changed…”

Kaede looked at Maki in surprise as the girl lifted her up, clearly still not realizing what she had done. It was only after she was set down on a nearby bench and the mess in her diaper was squished that she realized… Though she still didn’t seem very embarrassed by it. She just hummed to herself and waited for Maki to begin the change.

Maki couldn't tell what was weirder. The fact that Kaede didn't notice that she used her diaper, or the fact that even once she noticed she was completely unphased. “Let's get this over with.” She said, pulling back the tapes and placing the diaper to the side, proceeding to wipe the girl up as well as she could.

Of course, nothing was ever that easy for Maki, as the second the wipes touched her skin, Kaede began to whine and squirm around awkwardly, clearly not enjoying the feeling of being wiped up like this. Why couldn’t babies just stay still…?

“This is getting annoying.” Maki muttered, but there was little that could be done other than push through it. Finally getting Kaede all clean, she tossed the wipes away before grabbing a new diaper, powdering, and taping it up onto her. “There, finally,”

As soon as the diaper change was finished, Kaede smiled and began to get off the bench. “Thank you, Ms. Maki!” She said with a smile as she began to crawl back off towards the playground to go back to having fun.

Taking a seat on the bench, Maki just leaned back and reconsidered everything that she had done that day...really, this was going on for way too long. She just needed a way to get away from it…

Meanwhile, all the girls happily played, enjoying each and every second...until suddenly one of them stopped. “Huh...what...exactly are we doing?” Aoi asked while sitting on the sandbox, looking around everyone, and then at herself. “Why am I…” Her face began to glow bright red as she saw her attire.

The next to realize what was going on was Hiyoko, who looked down at her infantile outfit and blushed as well. “W-What the heck…?! When did I put on these embarrassing clothes?!” She yelled out suddenly.

“And this diaper…” Chiaki said, poking at it and blushing ever so slightly. “Last thing I remember, I was in Maki’s lab and had been dressed up like this. Everything after is kind of a blur…”

“Yeah, I just remember getting into an argument with Celeste, and then when Maki came to scold us for it, the rest is all pretty fuzzy…” Kaede said, looking down at her attire nervously. Though she had to admit something… “But you know… I do look pretty cute in this outfit, I think…” She said, still blushing. 

“Yeah...it's definitely still cute…” Himiko said with a faint smile as she looked herself over. “And I at least remember having fun...I think we could probably stay like this a bit longer…”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind having a bit more fun! Even if I don’t remember a lot of it, I remember feeling really happy, so that must’ve meant I was enjoying myself, right?” Komaru responded, a wide smile on her face as she began to waddle over towards the sandbox.

“Well of course, and that means we should enjoy it as much as possible. After all, I'm sure Maki won't mind.” Celestia said with a faintly mischievous giggle, going to play in the sandbox as well.

All the while, Maki found herself practically staring off into space, just wondering when they would all wake up from their infantile trance and finally want to leave, completely unaware that this wouldn't be over anytime soon...


End file.
